Random Characters Meet Blue's Clues: Joe's First Day/Transcript
Main * Dora: Hi!, I'm Dora!, Here are Boots, Benny, and Tico! * Boots and Benny: Hi! * Tico: Hola! * Oswald: Hello!, I'm Oswald!, These are Weenie and Henry! * Weenie: (Barks Hi!) * Henry: Hey, There! * Tyrone: Hi!, We're The Backyardigans! * Ming-Ming: And We're The Wonder Pets! * Kai-Lan: Ni Hao!, I'm Kai-Lan! * Wubbzy: Wow, Wow!, Everybody!, My Name is Wubbzy! * SpongeBob: Hi!, We're The Characters from SpongeBob SquarePants! * Tommy: Hi!, We're The Characters from Rugrats! * Arthur: Hello!, We're The Characters from Arthur! * Alex Bratten: And Hi!, It's Me, Alex Bratten! * Boots: Today, We're Going to Meet Blue's Clues, Again! * Benny: But Guess What!, Steve Has A New Guest Coming Over! * Pablo: That's Right, Benny!, Steve Has A New Guest Coming to The House! * Linny: Do You Wanna Know What His Name Is? * Kai-Lan: His Name is Joe!, Joe is Steve's Brother! * Wubbzy: We're Also Having Show and Tell! * Patrick: Well, What are We Waiting For? * (The Random Characters walk to the Blue's Clues house) * Chuckie: Wow!, We're Inside The World of Blue's Clues! * Kimi: Look!, There's Steve! * Steve: Hi!, It's Me, Steve!, Is That You? * Buster: Yeah! * Francine: It's Us! * Steve: It Is?, Great!, Could You Help Me Find Blue? * Alex Bratten: There She Is! * Blue: (Barks Here I Am!) * Steve: Great!, Come On! * Tico: Vamonos! * Dora: Let's Go! * Blue: (Barks Follow Me!) * Oswald: Look!, There's The Door! * Henry: I'll Open It! * (Door opens) * Steve: Hi, Random Characters!, Come On In!, We're Having Show and Tell Today! * Uniqua: Wow!, It's Gonna Be Great! * Steve: Ooh!, I Don't Have Anything to Show!, Hey!, Will You Guys Help Me Figure Out Something to Show? * Ming-Ming: Yeah!, We Can Figure Out What You Need to Show! * Steve: Great!, Let's See!, I Could Show..., Horace the Anteater! * Kai-Lan: Wow!, Nice Anteater! * Steve: Or Um..., How About My Guitar? * Wubbzy: Wow!, Let's See How It Plays! * (Steve plays the guitar but the telephone rings) * Steve: Is My Guitar Making That Ringing Sound? * Squidward: No! * Steve: No? * (The telephone rings) * Steve: Well, What's Making That Ringing Sound? * Phil: Steve!, I Think It's The Phone! * Steve: Oh!, It's The Phone! * (Steve answers the phone) * Steve: Hello?, Oh!, Hi!, It's My Brother Joe! * Lil: Blue!, Joe's on The Phone! * Steve: Hi, Joe!, Wait!, You're Coming Over?, Today?, My Brother Joe is Coming Over Today! * D.W.: (Gasps), Cool! * Steve: Joe!, This is Perfect!, We're Having Show and Tell Today!, Yeah!, It's Your Favorite!, I Know! * Blue: (Barks Hey!, Can I Talk to Joe?) * Steve: Uh..., Hang On!, Blue Wants to Talk to You! * Alex Bratten: Wow!, Steve's Brother Joe is Coming Over!, and We Get to Meet Him! * Blue: (Barks Say Bye, Joe!) * Steve: Bye, Joe!, Wow!, What Do You Think Joe's Gonna Show at Show and Tell? * Boots: Hey, Blue!, Do You Know? * Benny: Did Joe Tell You? * Blue: (Barks Yes!) * Steve: Well, What's Joe Gonna Show at Show and Tell? * Blue: (Barks Hmm, I Know!) * (Blue stamps the pawprint) * Tasha: Oh!, We'll Play Blue's Clues to Figure Out What Joe's Gonna Show at Show and Tell! * Steve: I Love Blue's Clues! * (Song Starts) * Steve: (Singing) We are Gonna Play Blue's Clues, Cause It's A Really Great Game! * (Song Ends) * Steve: So Remember!, Blue's Pawprints Will Be On The Clues!, Blue's Clues! * (The pawprint bounces a ball) * Linny: Hey, Pawprint!, Did You Just Learned How to Bounce A Ball? * Pawprint: (Squeaks Yes!) * Kai-Lan: That's A Great Show and Tell! * (Pawprint goes away) * Steve: Bye, Pawprint! * Wubbzy: Wow!, We Can't Wait to Figure Out What Joe's Gonna Show at Show and Tell! * Steve: Me, Too! * (Song Starts) * Random Characters and Steve: (Singing) What's Joe Gonna Show?, What's Joe Gonna Show? * (Song Ends) * Steve: Hey!, You Know What We Need to Play Blue's Clues!, Our Handy-Dandy... * Mr. Krabs: Notebook! * Steve: Notebook!, Right!, Come On!, Hey, Sidetable! * Sandy: Guess What!, Steve's Brother Joe is Coming Over! * Sidetable: Wow!, You Think He'll Wanna See My Show and Tell? * Steve: Of Course!, What's Your Show and Tell? * Sidetable: It's This Feather!, It's Really Soft!, and I Keep It in My Drawer! * Angelica: Wow!, That's A Great Show and Tell! * Sidetable: Thanks!, Here's Your Notebook! * Steve: Thanks! * (Song Starts) * Steve: To Play Blue's Clues, We Gotta Find A... * Muffy: Pawprint! * Steve: Oh!, A Pawprint!, Right!, and That's Our First... * Alex Bratten: Clue! * Steve: A Clue? * Tico: A Clue! * Steve: Then We Put It in Our... * Weenie: (Barks Notebook!) * Random Characters, Steve, and Blue: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! * Steve: (Singing) We Gotta Find Another Pawprint!, That's The Second Clue!, We Put It in Our Notebook!, Cause They're Who's Clues? * Random Characters, Steve, and Blue: Blue's Clues! * Steve: (Singing) We Gotta Find The Last Pawprint!, That's The Third Clue! * Steve: (Singing) We Put It in Our Notebook! * Random Characters, Steve, and Blue: (Singing) Cause They're Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues! * Steve: You Know What To Do!, (Singing) We Sit Down in Our Thinking Chair and Think... * Random Characters and Blue: (Singing) Think... * Random Characters, Steve, and Blue: (Singing) Think! * Steve: (Singing) Cause When We Use Our Minds, And Take A Step at A Time... * Random Characters and Steve: (Singing) We Can Do, Anything... * (Blue Jumps Into The Screen) * Random Characters and Steve: That We Wanna Do! * (Song Ends) * Steve: You Know, Random Characters?, I Can Tell I'm Really Gonna Need Your Help Today, Trying to Figure Out What Joe's Gonna Show at Show and Tell!, You Will Help!, Right? * Tyrone: Right! * Steve: Great!, Let's Go See If Joe's Here!, Do You See Joe, Yet? * Tuck: No!, I Don't See Him! * Steve: No!, Me Neither!, Hey!, Do You Guys Know What Joe Looks Like? * Kai-Lan: What Does He Look Like? * Steve: Well, Come On!, I'll Show You Guys The Picture!, We Look A Little Bit A Like!, I Think!, You Know?, Around The Face!, Oh!, and We Both Love Green!, and Shapes, Too!, See?, This is Joe! * Wubbzy: Wow!, Joe Looks Awesome! * Steve: He's Wearing His Favorite Squared Shirt! * Pearl: Wow!, When Did You Start Making This Picture, Steve? * Steve: I Started This Picture One Day After We Went to The Park!, Hey!, Would You Help Me Finish It, Random Characters? * Susie: Oh!, Sure, Steve!, We'll Help You Finish The Picture! * Steve: Yeah!, That'll Be Great!, This Can Be Our Show and Tell!, and It Can Be A Welcome Present for Joe!, Come On!, Okay!, Let's Put Some Trees in The Park, With Some Grass, and Uh..., That's Me!, Looking at A Bug! * Brain: Hey!, I Think Something's Missing! * Steve: Oh!, Joe's Barefoot!, Well, It's A Good Thing I Have Some Shoe Stickers!, So, Which One of These Shoes Would Be Best for Playing Outside in The Park? * Alex Bratten: The Sneakers! * Steve: The Sneakers!, Thanks, Alex Bratten!, Alright!, There We Go! * (Steve puts the sneaker stickers on Joe's barefoot) * Steve: Wow!, Joe is Gonna Love Getting This at Show and Tell! * Dora: Hey!, We Better Find Some Clues! * Steve: (Singing) What's Joe Gonna Show? * Benny: Hey, Steve!, I See A Clue! * Steve: Kazoo?, How Did You Guys Know Joe Loves The Kazoo? * Oswald: No!, A Clue! * Steve: Oh!, There's A Clue! * Henry: On These Feet! * Steve: You Know What We Need!, Our Handy-Dandy... * Uniqua: Notebook! * Steve: Notebook!, Right!, Okay!, So, Feet!, Let's Draw A Curving Shape Like This for The Foot, 3 Short Lines, Then Another Curving Shape, and 3 Lines!, and We Have These Feet. * Ming-Ming: So, Our First Clue is These Feet! * Steve: What Could Joe Show at Show and Tell, With These Feet? * Kai-Lan: Maybe Joe is Showing Us Something That Has Feet! * Steve: Good Thinking!, But, We Should Probably Find 2 More Clues, Just To Be Sure! Category:Spoofs Category:Transcripts